According to a national statistics report released at the end of February 2016, there were 21,410,000 registered motor vehicles in Taiwan, which was a 0.5% increase compared to the number of registered motor vehicles in the report released at the end of February 2015. Among the registered vehicles, 13,660,000 motorcycles amounted to a decrease of 60,000 motorcycles compared to 2015. whereas the 7,750,000 registered cars increased by 160,000. The passing of time has enlarged the sphere of daily life, and the means of transportation grows with each passing day, which is reflected around the world. However, the bad habit of motor vehicle drivers deliberately slamming the brakes on (in urgency) to stop their vehicles is a devil of a problem for governments around the world.
The brake lights fitted to a current vehicle body have the single effect of only lighting up when the driver applies the vehicle brake, and are unable to effectively reflect the traveling circumstances of the vehicle itself. Generally speaking, there are many circumstances for a vehicle to decelerate, such as: relaxing the accelerator pedal, lightly stepping on the brake pedal to reduce speed, emergency braking, etc. However, vehicles approaching from the rear are unable to know the front vehicle's circumstances from its brake lights, which can lead to rear-end collisions continuing to happen.
Because existing brake lights only light up when the driver steps on the vehicle brake, however, vehicle deceleration is not necessarily because of stepping on the brake pedal, for example: relaxing the accelerator pedal to reduce speed, making it impossible for vehicle drivers approaching from the rear to know. In addition, as regards obliviously dangerous driving, such as drunk drivers, it's impossible for drivers approaching from the rear to know the mental state of the driver in front. Accidental collisions involving heavy vehicles often lead to the highest fatal and serious casualty toll. Among all vehicle accidents, the most horrifying is when there is “no application of the brakes whatsoever.” Possible circumstances for the cause of traffic accidents due to oblivious driving with no application of the vehicle brake include: drunk driving, fatigue driving, mechanical breakdown, taking prohibited substances, or using gear downshift braking.
Hence, it is the strong desire of the inventor of the present invention and manufacturers engaged in related art, and purpose of the present invention to research, improve, and resolve the aforementioned problems and shortcomings.